1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a box having a container space suitable for retaining box contents and also having a removable strip portion to permit access to the container space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional openers, usually disposed along narrow flaps on conventional box-type packages, typically involve the provision of zipper type cuts in combination with other features. Many different zipper configurations have been employed. The most common zipper configuration consists of first and second lines of 100% through cuts running parallel to each other along the long dimension of a flap. Each line of cuts consists of a series of spaced angular cuts. Each angular cut consists of two legs spaced apart by an angle which is less than 180% and greater than 90%. Each angular cut is arranged so that one leg of each angular cut is aligned with corresponding legs of the other angular cuts. The remaining legs of the angular cuts extend angularly in a parallel relation or direction toward the other line of angular cuts.
When the flap is narrow and is attached to a panel along a fold line, there may not be room for two lines of zipper cuts, a fold line, and extra paperboard at the outside edge for gluing the flap in place. For this reason, one line of the zipper cuts is often used as a fold line. When a line of zipper cuts is used as a fold line, however, the zipper cuts themselves are weakened and present an unattractive appearance.
When the flap is folded, usually mechanically, it will generally fold at the weakest fold line. Consequently, it is not practical to have a line of zipper cuts in close parallel relation with a fold line because of the tendency of the fold to occur along the adjacent line of zipper cuts rather than the intended fold line. Moreover, even where one line of zipper cuts is used as a fold line, the close proximity of the other line of zipper cuts presents a situation where the fold could be effected on either line of zipper cuts or both unless extra time consuming care is taken in the process.
Zipper cuts also have the effect of limiting the space available for printed matter on a flap. This effect is worsened when a fold is made along a line of zipper cuts.
Conventional zipper type box openers, because they are formed by 100% through cuts, have a number of other disadvantages, including:
1. If a flap is folded about a line of zipper cuts, there is a chance of product contamination through gaps in the fold line;
2. There is a chance of product leaking or wicking through the fold line;
3. There is a chance that board rupture will occur along the fold line; and
4. Upon removal of the zipper from the flap, a messy appearance is presented because of the amount of tearing of the box material that takes place.
Furthermore, because zipper cuts include an opposite line of zipper cuts opposing the line of zipper cuts defining the fold line, other disadvantages result which include:
1. A printing surface that is marred by the cuts defining the zipper; and
2. An additional weak line on the flap which might inadvertently fold in the machine folding process rather than the intended fold line.
In addition, zipper type opening features are usually uni-directional which allows removal in only one direction. Also, because of the shape of the cuts and their depth through the board, the plane of the board is disrupted, permitting the cut edges to be caught and torn during the machine folding process if the machine direction of travel opposes the zipper.
Because a zipper is removed by a tearing process rather than a delamination process, there is a great likelihood of creating small paperboard pieces which could contaminate the product. This same feature also creates a less attractive appearance when the box is opened.